1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for notifying a braking force of a drag mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique of enabling an angler to grasp a braking force of a drag mechanism applied to rotation in a fishing line unwinding direction of a spool of a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique as noted above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 1988-39530, for example. In the construction disclosed therein, a control system for setting a drag (braking force) includes a spring element that produces a torque corresponding to the drag. The torque produced by the spring element when adjusting the drag is mechanically displayed as the drag.
According to the conventional technique, however, measurement is possible only when setting is made to increase the braking force of the drag mechanism. When the angler desires to confirm the value of a braking force after its setting, he or she must look at a display and manipulate a control knob. For decreasing the braking force of the drag mechanism, the angler must take the trouble of turning the control knob to a low value and then to a desired higher value. Furthermore, a correct measurement is not possible with the conventional technique since the resistance to turning of the control knob is included in the value of load. Thus, there is room for improvement in terms of precision also.